


Greedy

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: 年下 年龄差倒置有退役情节 一只又虎又爱哭的小牛上头产物 很ooc 剧情混乱 文笔琐碎 慎看一切比赛相关情节都是我编的*标题取自落日飞车的《Greedy》有点文不对题





	Greedy

羽生结弦在光线昏暗的冰场角落里绕到金博洋身后，又一次扣上了金博洋的兜帽。

金博洋觉得无语又好笑，戴兜帽这件事好像成了他和羽生结弦互动的固定环节。他问：“羽生结弦你干吗？”直呼其全名以示对这件事的严肃态度。

羽生结弦乖巧地抿嘴、摇摇头，然后把自己的外套也拉过头顶，神情宛如一只在自己的犯罪现场姿态端庄、试图逃脱责任的猫咪。金博洋立刻放弃追究这件事，就像所有失去了抵抗力和底线的猫奴那样，说：“那算了。”然后把自己的帽子放下来，绕着冰场边儿慢慢地滑。

这不能怪他纵容。金博洋想，羽生结弦那么乖乖地对着你一笑，谁都要缴械投降。

羽生结弦是他的后辈，姑且算是他看着长大的小孩。他见过好几次十几岁的羽生，头发那时候不如现在柔顺，还有点炸毛；上高中的年纪，因为变声期嗓音有点喑哑，到了二十岁反倒柔软起来。十七八岁的羽生结弦，在他面前有点不知所措，笑起来比什么都甜，但还要作出沉稳的模样，语气冷静地对他表达自己的仰慕之情。

“……我非常喜欢前辈的跳跃。”他记得羽生当时是这么说的，句末压抑不住地往上扬，简直像要飞起来。金博洋看过小孩很多次表演，年轻的小男单跳跃也像起飞，艺术表现已经有模有样，风格还比较柔美，却有说不出的韧劲儿。他想起过去的自己，发型还是小平头，四周跳一蹦一个准，表现力却太贫瘠，有个不太好的外号叫“跳跃机器”。和他那时候相同年纪的羽生结弦，遭到的恶意来自于太过优异的表现力。

金博洋叹口气，又笑了，说：“你的跳跃也很棒。我像你这么大的时候也没有你这么厉害。你很好，要相信自己。”语气像哄小孩，说完揉揉小孩的头，把他彻底变成一个海胆，两个人面对面地笑。

彼时羽生结弦还比他矮一点儿，现在已经比他高几公分了，掀他的帽子毫不客气。

等羽生长到当初揉他脑袋的金博洋的年纪时，金博洋差不多已成为一位老男单。不过他也才二十几岁，和前几年的他一样，棕色头发，有时候带一点卷。胸前挂金色羽毛，穿玫瑰金外套，有很多花里胡哨的潮牌衣服鞋子。他还用金色冰刀，誓要当冰场上最靓的仔。羽生结弦不久前换了黑刀，金博洋对此十分赞叹，羽生就皱着鼻子笑得快要飞到天上去，和他的四周跳一样。

羽生结弦也是独当一面的人了，拉着后辈合影完一起表演跳跃，之后笑眯眯地摸他的头，金博洋在旁边欢呼鼓掌，气氛给得很足。在冰演结尾的人群里，羽生又滑过来勾金博洋的手，在金博洋身后带起一阵风。他穿白色的考斯滕，镶很多碎钻，粼粼闪光，比Elsa做女王穿的裙子还耀眼。金博洋想，他像个冰雪做的人。

冰雪做的羽生结弦很热情，滑到他身边的动作有如机车归位，流畅自然，天衣无缝。金博洋没来由地很想表扬他，也许是想起了十七八岁头发像海胆的那个羽生结弦。现在他的头发柔顺多了，和他穿着这套衣服表演的贝尔曼一样。但他不太能找得到立场说夸他的话，就拍拍羽生的肩膀，手下意识地避开肉色布料覆盖的地方。

羽生结弦扭头问他：“怎么了天天？”

自从学着他的冰迷说了一次“天天加油”以后羽生就开始叫他的小名，很不符合日本人对待前辈的方式，但两个人都觉得好像没有问题。金博洋说：“没事儿，只是觉得你长大了。”

一个二十几岁的人对着另一个二十岁出头的人说你长大了，这画面就比较奇怪，又确实很有可能发生在竞技体育的赛场上。羽生结弦听完还是笑，皱着鼻子笑得很满足，好像又拿了一块金牌。白色羽毛深V字的服装衬得他更年轻也更柔软，和穿着黑色蜘蛛侠衣服的金博洋形成一种不很强烈的对比。

金博洋和他没话找话，最好的方式就是比蜘蛛侠吐丝的手势，能得到非常热情的回应。他晃神，想到自己有一回在晚宴上直播，穿着西装的羽生就从后面扑过来，几乎是趴在他的背上对屏幕做吐丝手势。金博洋被他晃着，感觉自己的心脏猛地缩了一下，笑眯眯地说：“哎呀——”场面十分融洽，然后羽生就蹦蹦跳跳地走开了。

他就像一阵风一样，飞到金博洋身边再飞走，始终很轻巧；风是无处不在的，羽生结弦也好像无处不在。他应当还知道和考虑过很多金博洋的事情，但从来没有和他说过。

金博洋纵容他在他身边飞来飞去，和纵容他掀他的兜帽一样。

第一次是在前几场比赛gala的排练，羽生结弦就那么溜到他身后，把他的帽子往下一扣。扣完了手还搂着他的肩膀，下巴差一点搁在他肩上，简直是中学男生才会有的恶作剧行为。金博洋的反应也很像一个中学生，眼前还黑着就去摸羽生结弦背后，不论怎样，复仇是第一要务。可惜羽生的外套没有兜帽，等金博洋挣脱了一片黑暗的视野，就看见羽生结弦把自己的外套也拉起来披在头顶上当作帽子。这一下把恶作剧消解成了过家家，两个人戴着自己的帽子面对面傻兮兮地笑，语言还有点不通，也不知道都笑些什么。

金博洋顺顺自己的头发，考斯滕没有兜帽，没有条件给他们过家家。在意义不明的对话之后羽生结弦就又飞走了，一直到他们结束了谢幕回到后台。金博洋安好了冰刀套往前走，一眼看见只白天鹅一样的羽生结弦站在通道尽头冲他挥手。

他走过去，羽生结弦就抱他，结结实实地拥抱，好像要把羽毛都蹭到他身上一样。金博洋耳根有点发烫，两只手无处安放，即使他知道羽生的背后是厚厚的肉色布料。抱了一会儿，小孩还没有要松开的意思，脸像是埋在他肩膀上了。金博洋问：“yuzu？怎么了？”

羽生结弦松开他，眼睛亮晶晶的，大概泛了点泪。他的表情很复杂，有点开心又有点慌张，视线向着四处就是不向着金博洋的脸。金博洋看了看他，想，他怎么了？——哦，他知道他怎么了。就在最近那场比赛，他赢了金博洋。少年拿到金牌，眼角眉梢都是压抑不住的兴奋和喜悦，却在转向他的那一刻变成了不知所措。他还在不好意思啊？

金博洋刚想开口安慰他，羽生结弦就揉了揉眼睛，说：“没事，就是突然想拥抱一下……”

金博洋想说：那怎么还哭了呢？但他没有说出口。他想了想，道：“比赛就是这样的嘛，你表现得很棒，我也很开心，不要怪自己。”

羽生点点头，看起来还是可怜巴巴的。金博洋都有点想笑了，怎么会有小孩赢了还委屈成这样呢？他拍拍小孩的肩膀，说：“保持这种状态去冲冬奥，挺不错的。”

对方猛地一抬眼睛，说：“那你呢？”急得连称呼都忘了。金博洋觉得有些好笑，说：“我都比了两届冬奥啦，看情况吧，不知道能不能滑到那时候。”

小孩的眼圈又有点红了。他一咬唇，掷地有声地讲：“好的…我会非常努力的。”

金博洋笑起来，露出颗虎牙：“要的就是这样，加油哈！”他把羽生拉过来拥抱了一下。

一跳就有羽毛簇簇往下落的小白鹅趴在他肩头吸吸鼻子，小声用日语嘟哝了些什么，很快就放开了。

金博洋在冬奥前一年宣布了退役。记者会后他回到后台，羽生结弦坐在长凳上愣愣地望着他，奖牌都不记得要摘下来。金博洋站在他面前，看到他泛红的眼睛，笑着说：“怎么啦？我还会参加冰演啊，你也可以找我聊天啊，退役嘛，又不是生离死别，别难过，啊？”

羽生抿了抿嘴，声音有点发抖：“可是我以后比赛的时候见不到天天了……”

金博洋扑哧一声笑出来：“那我去当教练，好吧？你比赛我都会去看，行吗？”

小孩眼睛湿漉漉的仰头看着他：“一言为定——”说完大概觉得自己太幼稚，连忙说：“这都没关系，只是我觉得再也看不到赛场上的博洋了，赛场上的博洋超——帅的……”

依然不像是二十四岁的羽生结弦会说的话。金博洋在他身边坐下来，感觉自己挨着的好像还是那个十几岁的羽生结弦，眼睛亮亮地说他的跳跃多么好多让他崇拜。金博洋说：“这样啊……那没有办法了。我退役了你自己也要加油——也不用我说，你肯定会很努力的，对吧？”

羽生结弦很郑重地点头。

他忽然转过头直直地看着金博洋，眼睛亮着，甚至瞪出了双眼皮；他还是意气风发的少年模样，眉眼间总写着胜负欲和不服输，此刻却又带点撒娇恳求的意味。他说：“等我冬奥赢了，博洋能不能答应我一件事？”

金博洋看着他，发觉他要提出的也许不是一般的请求。但他愿意答应——从羽生结弦二十岁、习惯叫他“天天”开始，他始终温柔地纵容他。他没有想要收回这种温柔的意思。在羽生结弦对着他乖巧地笑的时候，趴在他背上比蜘蛛侠手势的时候，把他的肩膀圈起来的时候，他就愿意答应他任何事。他说：“好。”没怎么经过思考，他又补了一句：“什么事都可以。”

羽生结弦几乎是立刻笑了起来。就像是当他穿着和服，或是西装，站起身来迎接人时的那种微笑，眼神温和，但露出一点侵略性和势在必得的意气。即使他抬眼注视金博洋，这种侵略性也没有完全消失。

金博洋有点恍惚，他想起十九岁的羽生结弦，长节目是罗密欧与朱丽叶，体力不算很好，一场滑下来累得直喘，头发还有点毛躁。当年那个小罗密欧的眼神也是这样的——属于少年的攻击性，属于少年的大胆和永远不满足，属于少年的炽烈的……爱情。

然后他听见他说：“等到我赢了，就让我吻你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇随时都会被我抓起来修的文…


End file.
